Talk:Manifestation
Helix Spells * Scholar has no valid enfeeble spells naturally; The player must use a Support Job which has the spell. Aren't all the -helix spells enfeebles? Dekarguy 01:07, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :It is reported that they are enfeebling, but do not work with Manifestation... which I think is silly, but there you have it. -- 01:22, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::Was it really reported, or did the guy who made the helix pages just choose a template at random? Most people are guessing they're elemental, but we have no idea really. I've never seen anyone claim they were enfeebling on forums, etc. --Nateypoo 17:50, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure Helix spells are not enfeebles and rather are elementals because they have no harmful status effect on the mob. They don't lower resistance to another element like BLM elemental enffebles and they dont give normal enfeeble statuses. They purely do damage to the mob over an amount of time. You could argue that poison is similar in that it doesn't add any status effect, but it's not an elemental spell (as in it does not do elemental damage). --Yamoto 14:17, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::They were elemental. The discussion you responded to is over a year old... --Nateypoo 01:05, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Manifestion in Campaign Just a side note that i found rather weird. Today I was in a campaign and no one was there so I decided to kill a bee. It linked with 3 other bee's and I tried Manifestation -> Sleep 3 different times and it only effected ONE of the bees. I'm not sure why, just seems weird and maybe someone could look into it. * Just had the above happen to me no more then five minutes ago. I'm guessing it has something to do with casting on a monster that is not 'part' of the campaign, but I will try to do an AoE Aspir or something to that effect on the campaign monsters. Manifestation Absorbs It has come to my attention that a sch/drk can perform Manifestation to make absorb spells AoE. If (hypothetically) say a scholar were to absorb-VITga in a campaign, would he/she gain multiple quantities of drained VIT? As in, would each absorbed stat stack? If testing can be done to confirm this, it would be much appreciated. (Coronawolf) :Hmm...an interesting concept...I'll see if I can have my LS buddy try that out...that would be something to see! --Yamoto 14:50, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :No, the status buff does not stack. I believe it will still debuff all the mobs though. --Nateypoo 20:22, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Tried to use Absorb-Acc while under Manifestation and only absorbed the 1/5 mobs. Also the mp cost didnt double like it should if under the effect so under these conditions it was shown that this is not compatible with Absorb-Acc. 19:24, 15 October 2010 :Try DRK/SCH and Absorb-TP in Abyssea ;) --DarkThorsen 15:41, December 15, 2010 (UTC) White Magic Should Paralyze, Slow and Silence really be listed in the notes? As they are not black magic, and that is the only thing the Job Ability says it works on.--Sexdrivenmonkey 02:56, May 6, 2010 (UTC) That's very true. I'm not sure why white magic is listed there in the first place. I don't see any reason anyone would object, so I'll just remove those three. --Coronawolf 23:36, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Color Coding So... there's no key telling you what the colors mean in the spell list. Anyone know what they're for? -- 20:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) * I added a color key based on what I could determine from the data in the table. 19:28, November 22, 2010 (UTC)